How Not To Catch A Hedgehog
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: In addition to sending Scratch and Grounder to capture Sonic, Robotnik hires Sleet and Dingo to go after him too. Sleet and Dingo make a bet with Scratch and Grounder, plus Coconuts throws his lot in too, but he isn't taken seriously buthe others. Rated K


Dr. Robotnik wants that "Blasted Hedgehog"! So he sends two teams, Sleet and Dingo and Scratch and Grounder, who make a bet on who can capture Sonic. Coconuts also decides to make his own team and try to catch Sonic himself. Will any of them succeed?

Dr Robotnik paced in his lair, wondering how he was going to capture Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had evaded all his traps, and he was running out of new ideas. His last resort was to call his henchmen, Scratch and Grounder.

"Scratch, Grounder, get in here this instance!" yelled Robotnik.

Scratch and Grounder ran into the room as fast as they could, stumbling over each other and then standing back up for a salute.

"Yes, Dr Robotnik, your evilness" said Scratch.

"What can we do for you?" said Grounder.

"Cut that formality nonsence and shut up! I need you to go get me that Hedgehog, and don't come back until you do!" said Robotnik.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Oh who could it be?" said an annoyed Dr. Robotnik.

Robotnik opens the door, and too his surprise, a couple of bounty hunters, by the name of Sleet and Dingo were at his door.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sleet and this is my sidekick, Dingo" said Sleet.

"Yeah, we are from the north side of Mobius" said Dingo.

Robotnik was pleased. "Come on in, come on in, any body who is willing to help me catch that Hedgehog is a friend of mine!" said Robotnik.

"We will bring him to you in chains, and rope and anything we can think of, sir. Whatever you want!" said Sleet.

"I'm not picky, just bring him alive!" said Robotnik.

"Done! Let's go Dingo!" said Sleet.

"What about us, Robotnik?" said Scratch.

"Get out there, all of you! Go get that BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" said Robotnik.

As they walked out the door, Scratch said to Sleet "Let's make a bet, whoever catches Sonic first, gets to be Robotnik's favorite henchmen" said Scratch.

"How about twenty Mobians instead" said Sleet.

"Ok" said Scratch.

"Deal" said Grounder.

"Deal me in too" said Coconuts, just appearing from behind them.

The others started to laugh.

"You? You can't even catch a cold" said Grounder.

"Good one Grounder!" said Dingo.

"Alright, me and Dingo, vs you and Grounder, and I guess vs the little monkey boy, Coconuts" said Sleet.

The others walked away and began their competition, while Coconuts drooped his head and went to make his own plan.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy were having a picnic. It was a lovely day. Amy was trying to hug on Sonic, as usual. Knuckles was eating his load in bananas, and Sonic and Tails were enjoying Chili Dogs!

"Hey Knuckles, I bet you two chili dogs, that I can run all the way back up the mountain, and back in uh, I don't know, say 5 seconds?" said Sonic.

"You're on!" said Knuckles.

"Tails, get your stop watch ready!" said Sonic.

"Go!" said Knuckles as Sonic took off. 4.5 seconds later Sonic came back to the picnic.

"Read it and weep, Knuckles" said Sonic.

"Ooooh big loss, I love chili dogs!" said Knuckles in a sarcastic tone.

Sonic started to laugh, then he all of a sudden felt like running.

"See you guys, later. I'm going to go run around Mobius again" said Sonic.

"Hurry back, Sonic" said Amy.

"See you later, Sonic" said Tails.

Sonic ran around Mobius, through tree branches, around rocks, over rivers, down trails, and anything else he could think of. He was however, running in some dangerous territory, Robotnik's henchmen were lurking behind rocks and other stuff, to sieze their opportunity. Sonic was starting to get hungry again, and he stopped at a Chili Dog stand.

"Chili Dogs, get your free chili dogs!" said the vendor.

"Hey, yeah I'll have that with onions, and relish!" said Sonic.

"Sure thing" said the vendor.

Sonic felt something grab his leg. He looked down and it turns out that the hot dog cart was grabbing him.

"Get him Dingo!" said the hot dog vender who turned out to be Sleet.

Sleet untransforms Dingo back to his normal form, and he grabs Sonic.

"Dr. Robotnik will be glad to get his hands on you!" said Sleet.

"Sorry pal, I can't stick around" said Sonic.

He started to rev up his legs and was soon spinning, sending he, Sleet and Dingo around and around in circlels, ending with them being tied up with their own rope by Sonic.

"See ya later, goof balls!" said Sonic.

"Oh, I hate that hedgehog!" said Sleet.

Sonic continued to run and he soon found himself in Scratch and Grounder's territory.

"I can't wait for Sonic to slip into this trap we set for him!" said Scratch.

"Yeah, we've got him this time!" said Grounder.

Sonic came speeding by and came to a stop. He stopped and smelled something that smelled like a…. CHILI DOG! He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hmmm… this usually leads to a trap set by Scratch and Grounder" said Sonic. I think I will eat it over here."

Just as he said that, a net fell on top of him.

"We got him, we got him! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" said both of them at the same time!

"What do you want to spend your half of the winnings on Scratch?" said Grounder.

"Probably some video games, what about you Grounder?" said Scratch.

"Candy bars!" said Grounder.

"Hey, I hate to spoil your party, but I am about to leave, now!" said Sonic lying down in the net.

He started to rev his legs up and then he ran around Scratch and Grounder multiple times until they were completely tied up by the net.

"Hey let us out!" said Scratch.

"You guy's traps get lamer, and lamer every day!" said Sonic.

Just then, Coconuts comes out of nowhere and starts wrapping Sonic with duct tape. He goes around several times until he had successfully detained Sonic.

"I don't want twenty Mobians, I just want you guys' respect!" said Coconuts.

"Yeah, fine whatever, could you just untie us so we can take Sonic to Robotnik now?" said Scratch.

"First, I have to get all the credit for catching Sonic!" said Coconuts.

"Fine, whatever!" said Scratch and Grounder.

Sleet and Dingo, still tied up together, show up to try to catch Sonic again only to see that, to their surprise, Coconuts had already caught him. Sonic was squirming around in the duct tape, trying to figure out how to get out, but it was no use, he was wrapped up like a mummy.

"Sorry Sonic, I have finally caught you!" proclaimed Coconuts. "Your not going anywhere you mummy!" said Coconuts as he started to laugh.

"Mummy?" thought Sonic as he remembered all the mummy movies he had seen. Where the mummy would get caught on something and then their body would start to unwrap. Sonic was able to stand upright while Coconuts was arguing with Sleet and Dingo and Scratch and Grounder. He was able to get the tape caught on a tree, and then he started to spin. He spun so many times, that the tape came off in seconds. Robotnik's henchmen were too busy arguing to even notice that Sonic was escaping, until it was too late.

"Hey bolts for brains, you forgot your tape" said Sonic as he began to wrap it around all 5 of Robotnik's henchmen.

He then speeds them over to Robotnik's lair, rings the door bell and speeds off. Robotnik opens the door to find Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts all wrapped up in tape.

"I told you fools not to come back without that hedgehog!" said Robotnik.

"But we had him, then lost him!" said Scratch.

"Yes, that hedgehog is very crafty" said Sleet.

"Spare me your excuses! You worthless pieces of tin!" said Robotnik as he kicked his three robot henchmen into his lair. "As for you so called, bounty hunters, you're fired!" said Robotnik.

"Oh darn!" said Sleet.

"We could always go work on a farm, Sleet!" said Dingo.

"Awe shut up!" said Sleet as he turned Dingo into a pig.

"Oink! Hey! That's not funny Sleet!"said Dingo.

Sonic rejoined Tails, Knuckles, and Amy back at their picnic. They were starting to worry about him.

"Sonic where have you been" said Amy as she hugged Sonic.

"I had to deal with some Robotnik creeps!" said Sonic.

"A little slower than usual, Sonic" said Knuckles.

"Hey, there were five of them this time!" said Sonic.

"Sure there were" said Knuckles.

"Are you hungry for more Chili Dogs?" said Tails.

Sonic looked at the Chili Dogs and remembered the traps. Even though he was safe now, Sonic says something completely unexpected.

"I don't think I'll have one right now, Amy do you have any apples left?" said Sonic.

The others were shocked at what Sonic said. Even Knuckles' facial expression looked surprised.

"What?" said Sonic.

Fin

Feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed this Sonic story. I've been wanting to do one for a while now.


End file.
